


Venery Evening

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, F/M, Halloween, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's All Hallow's Eve, a night of sugar and the occasional aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venery Evening

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, this is the Halloween Special for Barty/Hermione. Sorry it took so long, I kept rewriting it.

He set the cane down, leaning it against the table as he took a seat on the one chair around the rather small table. It was fine with him though. He didn't particularly want any company anyways. Not right now that is. Not like this.

Even with the numerous candles lit, the lanterns hanging from the ceiling, none of the light pierced into the dark corner he had chosen for tonight. It was possible that was intended on the owner's part considering it was Halloween. The Hog's Head was darker than usual, less candles floating above the tables. More carved pumpkins nestled in corners with spider webs crawling over them, their mouths and eyes aflame from the fire within.

The webs were likely real considering how much Aberforth didn't appear to dust or clean at all really. He wasn't entirely sure the man even knew what the word meant. Still, the place was well suited for his purposes tonight and a little grime wasn't going to make him walk out the door.

It didn't seem to deter any of the other customers either, like it usually would. This was the enviroment everyone wanted to be in tonight. Surrounded by shadows, things that crawled in the dark, counting the spiders that he could see darting from corner to corner, going after the flies buzzing around the sweets on the tables. One of the reasons he didn't order anything. He had enough of the little creatures to last several lifetimes.

There was a soft ding that could barely be heard as the door opened. It was crowded in here, for once. This night was probably the most profitable for Aberforth. It was a wonder how he was able to keep the place going with it's usual amount of customers. Which was less than a dozen a day. Right now there was a few dozen people crowded into the the bar.

Most of them were students from Hogwarts, others lived in the village and were out for the holidays, while the usual customers kept to themselves in whatever little niche they could find. He didn't count himself in with the latter though he certainly acted the part.

Barty drew his cane a bit closer when a group of students practically ran past his corner. He could only guess that they were on a sugar high as his eyes roamed over them.

The group had stopped at a table near one of the windows, laughing about something. Lavender Brown was leaning against the table, shifting from one foot to the next every other second. definitely a sugar high then. Parvati Patil and her sister, Padma, were in similar restless states as they started chatting. Parvati was occasionally looking to the dust covered window.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about just that they had ordered a few butterbears and a jar of sweets. That was sure to help with the rush they were already on. Though he couldn't imagine why they needed more, already prancing around the table from the inability to stay still. The three were laughing again and soon a few other students had joined the three.

With a frown his gaze slipped to the door to try and find someone else. It had already been half an hour since he got here and he would rather not have to drink more of the potion in his flask if he could avoid it.

The bell moved over the door but didn't make a sound. The moment his eyes went down he felt his blood boil. Harry Potter and his friends moved over to a table, just to the left of his, but out of reach. Not that he could do anything to the boy-who-lived right now in his current form. Even if he was in his own body he would have to make sure he killed him in that case. After sending him off to his Lord.

He wished the boy wasn't needed for Voldemort to come back into full power, so he could just kill him instead of continuing with this meaningless charade.

From the sounds of it the three were discussing Quidditch. Or just the two of them, Harry and his blood traitor friend Ronald Weasley. He wanted to kill that one to now that he thought of it. Hermione only seemed to be contributing to the conversation every once and awhile as they waited for their drinks to arrive.

She was smiling, face lit by the flames from within a carved pumpkin, and laughing.

He could feel his eyes narrowing as he watched the three, not concerned with any of them seeing the nasty look considering the sun wasn't coming through bits and pieces of the window like before. His corner was even darker. They probably didn't even know there was a table there.

It gave him a chance to relax. Not having to be Alastor Moody day in and day out. To finally observe Potter without worrying what people thought of the death eye he was currently giving him.

A burst of laughter sounded to his right and he glanced back to Lavender and her gang, eyes training on Padma as she stumbled into the wall mid-laugh. If she was older one would think the girl was drunk instead of on a sugar rush. The others in the group weren't paying too much attention to her. It would be easy to extract her from the group.

He started to reach into his jacket pocket when someone jostled into him.

"I'm sorry, sir." The waitress said quickly. "Is there something I can get you?" She was carrying a tray at waist height. One with three butterbeers and had stopped between his table and Potters.

His fingers wrapped around the vial in his coat and he leaned forward, to keep the woman's attention on him as he dipped it's contents into one of the drinks. "No. It's fine." He leaned back, pushing the empty vial back into his pocket.

"Okay. If you need anything just give a shout." The woman turned around then and he watched as she put the butterbeers on Harry's table. The tainted one landing in front of Hermione who was soon taking a sip.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. The potion would already be taking effect then.

It didn't take long until she was leaving the establishment, leaving behind an empty glass.

He waited a few minutes before getting up and following her out into the night. There were lanterns lighting up the streets but he turned from them, going off the road and into the forest to find his prey.

Barty only stopped once in a grove of trees as his own potion wore off. Skin stretching, bone moving as he tore the moving eye from it's socket, removing the wood contraption that was his leg. When his body had stopped shifting he started walking again, deeper into the wood.

"Hermione?" he called, gaze flickering from the trees and shrubbery. He knew she was out here, his potion would make sure of it. All he had to do was find her. Potter's little friend. The boy he couldn't kill. But he could use her for his own purposes. If that boy find out later than that was even better.

"Hmm?" His gaze shot over to the small questioning hum to see her standing there.

He grinned, walking over to grab at her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "Hermione, look at me." Her head raised slowly, as if she was pushing through water instead of air. When her gaze met his it went cloudy, dark. Her hands were raising from her sides in the next second, wrapping around his shoulders. He kept her from raising herself up though. "Stay still."

Her eyes remained on him, though aside from the rising and falling of her chest she didn't move. Barty took his time removing the buttons from her shirt, the side of her skirt, pulling the offensive clothing off of her to drop down to the dirt below. He didn't bother with the clasp on her bra, instead ripping through the fabric. His hand moved down to grasp at the edge of her knickers, rubbing at her cunt through the fabric before tearing that as well. With the remains of her clothes on the ground he shoved her into the bark of a tree.

A gasp slipped through her lips and he stepped forward quickly, yanking off his belt and dropping his now loose trousers lower. He extended a hand to wrap the leather once around her neck as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "How long can you hold your breath?"

He tightened the cord, holding the excess leather in his fist as he thrusted into her. Even so her hands didn't go to her throat, the potion wouldn't allow it. Her fingers were scraping at his shoulders, pulling him down toward her.

With a hiss he raised her up, smirking when her legs wound around his waist. It only gave him a better angle as he pounded into her, only giving her some slack to breath when she looked about to pass out. He wouldn't have her going unconscious on him. She may not be aware of what she was doing now but she would remember it later and he wanted no holes in her memory.

Just her the way she was now, straining to make a noise, take a breath as he felt his balls tighten. With a few more strokes he emptied himself into her, groaning as he ground his hips against hers.

His grip loosened on the leather so he could hear her gasping in breath after breath. It just made him hard again and he cut off her air supply with one tug of his hand, using her young, virgin body well into the night.


End file.
